Enyém
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: After becoming Sailor Cosmos, Serenity was left alone and wanting companionship. The last thing she expected was for Fate to step in with her own Knight in Shining Armor with a nifty little "Pull". One-shot of Serenity/Trunks.


**E** **nyém**

 **By:** _Sandreline_

Disclaimer: I do not own **Sailor Moon** or **Dragon Ball Z**. Also, the 'pull' is from the genius mind of my friend MegaKat, who has given me permission to use that in my story.

If you like my stories please go to Amazon and check out my original works that I am selling. Currently, " **Her Motiviation** " and " **Scent of Attraction** " are available for Kindle by me, Karisa Williams. I hope you enjoy! Reviews on Amazon are appreciated!

 _Note:_ I used Hungarian for the Saiyan language, because there isn't a known one aside from what MegaKat created. I though Hungarian sounded guttural enough to be considered Saiyan, so there.

Translations are at the bottom.

8888888888

 **E** **nyém**

Serenity looked at her reflection in the glass of the store front as she passed. The pedestrians around her would think that the beautiful woman was looking at the merchandise on display. The truth was she was looking at her reflection.

It was so lonely.

The Lunarian royal had truly blossomed now that she was in her early twenties; her hair had become a shining silver, her blue eyes had darkened, and she grew and filled out. She was the queen she had expected to become, with the powers of the cosmos at her fingertips.

And she was alone.

After the battle with Galaxia and Chaos, she brought her friends back to life. To her surprise, they had decided to part ways; they had regrets at their deaths, dreams they wanted to fulfill. Being the selfless creature she was, she took their star seeds and granted their wishes.

She wasn't _totally_ alone; she had Luna and Artemis. But it wasn't the same. She had always been a social creature by nature, and losing her friends had taken its toll on her.

With a sigh, the young woman continued on. She had thought that some shopping would cheer her up a bit, but it was just making her more depressed. Every time she saw something she could almost hear Mina telling her that it would look fabulous on her, and Makoto telling her it was just her color. She could hear Ami comment about how she would need to swing by the book store, or Rei teasing her about how slim she was despite how much she ate.

Since becoming Sailor Cosmos, Serenity had been spending a lot of time on other planets, assisting her fellow senshi across the galaxy when the need arises. With her powers came a depth of knowledge for other planets and their races, allowing her to flawlessly fill her role as Guardian. It would seem she had become a legend after the battle with Galaxia, and it didn't help that her new red-headed friend told everyone. She visited the Three Lights often, as well, which helped a bit. What she was still missing was love.

Mamoru making the decision to leave again was the last straw for her. It threw his outlook into sharp perspective; with how much he avoided physical contact, how easily he was always turned by the darkness, how he was always keeping his distance... it always left Serenity feeling unwanted.

The Lunarian wanted fiery affection; a male who happily proclaimed his feelings for her, claiming that she was his and he was proud of it. She wanted someone that would treat her like a treasure and take care of her, someone who was passionate and set her blood burning. She wanted what she read about in novels.

With a sigh, Serenity decided that it was probably best to turn home. She should get a nap in before doing patrol. Stray youma were turning up here and there, stealing energy and attempting to take over the planet now that there was no set ruler of the Negaverse. At least it kept her from being bored.

She was turning into an alley way to teleport when suddenly she was forcefully grabbed. Her bags fell to the ground as she was shoved against the brick wall, a knife at her throat. Her attacker wore a baseball hat that was pulled down to cover his face, but she could see the scruff of his facial hair. He wore a baggy blue sweater as his other hand kept her positioned against the wall. "Give me your purse." He ordered in a gravelly tone in a poor attempt to cover his real voice.

Dark blue eyes didn't blink. "No," Serenity answered calmly, her body not tense at all. After all she had been through, she almost wanted to laugh at the fact that a human was mugging her at knife point.

Her answer surprised her assailant. "What?" He whispered in shock. He pressed the knife against her throat, drawing a thin line of blood. He failed to notice the silver tint it had as he threatened her again. She didn't flinch. "I'm not messin' 'round. Give me your purse, or I'll pry it from your dead hands."

Serenity's dark blue eyes narrowed, and just as she was about to blast him from her person, he was ripped away. Her eyes widened as the mugger was literally thrown into the brick wall opposite her, slamming into it with a loud thud and sliding to the ground in a broken heap.

Her view was then blocked by the back of an imposing male specimen. He was very muscular, that much was obvious. He had lengthy lavender hair tied at the base of his neck, with a blue jacket covering his torso as he stood protectively in front of her. It was totally unnecessary; her assailant was knocked unconscious, and Serenity didn't think he would be waking up for awhile.

"Are you ok?" The male in front of her refused to turn around and acknowledge her, and his form was tense. Though she would have been blind to not realize that this man was possibly the sexiest male she had ever seen, and she had seen plenty across the galaxy.

Serenity forced herself not to huff in annoyance. "I had the situation under control." Despite her words, she couldn't help but appreciate the knight that came to her rescue.

"Is that why you're bleeding?" He questioned.

Serenity stiffened. How did he know that? With his back still turned, she lifted a glowing silver hand to her neck and healed the wound in a second flat. "I'm not." She denied calmly.

"I can smell it," he whispered harshly.

Had she been human, she would not have heard him at all.

She slowly let her energy slip out to feel the aura of the male that had come to her rescue. His power was... unimaginable. He was not only physically strong, but his aura was massive.

It screamed danger.

Moving to grab her fallen bags, she picked them up and turned to face him. "Thank you for saving me, but I really should go."

The male turned his head to the side, somewhat glancing at her from over his shoulder. A few loose strands of his hair brushed his jaw, his light blue eyes focused on the ground before her. She suddenly felt the need to brush the few locks away with her fingers. Mother Moon, this guy really _was_ the sexiest she had ever seen! "You need medical attention." He told her sternly.

Serenity straightened her back. "Look, I appreciate you stepping in. But like I told you, I could have handled it, and I'm fine." Spinning on the ball of her foot, she turned to face the entrance of the alley, deciding that it would be much wiser to get away from his powerful stranger and take a portal home as soon as possible.

"Is it because you're not human?"

Her breath hitched as she froze, and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Her power condensed around her form in response to her sudden fear; how could he know that?

"I can smell it." He commented again, still not having moved. "I didn't notice it until you spoke, since I was more concerned about your safety, but now I can't ignore it. You're bleeding, and you're not human."

Slowly, Serenity took a page out of his book and looked at him over her shoulder. "I don't know what you're talking about."

With a growl, the lavender haired man took her in his arms, pulling her back into the alley and pinning her to the wall with his hands on either side of her shoulders. His face was inches from her as his lips were pulled back in a snarl and he settled on her features, pressing her to the wall with his muscled body. The cosmic warrior was about the blast the man away from her when her eyes looked up to meet his.

The breath was sucked out of her lungs as she felt her stomach drop. Both of them froze, their bodies tense as neither could break eye contact. Several moments passed before the male cursed in a language she faintly recognized and caused fear to seep into her bones. She fought to keep her hands at her side instead of running them over the black muscle shirt that covered his chest and was more like a second skin.

"What," she whispered breathily, "...was that?"

The lavender haired male cursed again before dropped his forehead to her shoulder. "We call it _The Pull_ ,and it's very serious."

Serenity was breathing heavy as she felt every inch of his muscled form against her curves, and it was causing her heart to race and blood to heat. This guy was going to do terrible things for her sanity. Holy Hades, did he smell good!

"Who is 'we'?" She asked.

"Saiyans," he told her, his voice taking on a purr like sound as his nose turned into the flesh of her neck and inhaled. Heated lips soon followed, gently caressing her exposed skin. However, she didn't notice. Her mind had blanked at his singular word.

Saiyan.

The Saiyan's were a naturally aggressive race that thrived on battles and conquering other worlds. In the past, they had taken great pleasure in annihilating planets with their super strength. Their army consisted of ranks based on power levels, which were determined by an innate battle of power, and were promoted as their power rose. They are resistant to extreme temperatures, which allows them to survive in almost all weather conditions. Furthermore, if subjected to the blutz waves of the full moon, they are able to transform into giant apes that are lost to the blood lust of their warrior selves. Aside from powerful physical strength, they also possessed great speed and agility, and could also manipulate energy into attacks.

She was in _**very**_ serious trouble.

That didn't even count the stranger's mouth doing sinful things to her neck, as his calloused hand moved to cup her breast.

With a gasp that conveyed far more of her arousal than it should have she shoved him off, using some of her power to assist her. Her arms were still stretched out before her as if to help ward him away, and her chest was heaving. Blood rushed to her cheeks as the male's surprise wore off his face, and a predatory look glazed his eyes. "I was right," he told her, his words more of a pleased growl. "My Mate isn't human."

"Your what now?" To her dismay, her words were raspy.

"That's what it means, sweetheart." He told her, slowly taking a step closer, then another. "It's how we identify who we are meant to be with. Humans call it a soul mate." He took one more step, letting her hands press against the rippling pectorals of his form. "The fact that you felt it, too, means there's no mistake. You're mine."

Serenity pressed herself against the wall, lowering her hands from his heated form. "First off, no." She told him. "We're complete strangers. You swooped in here to save me - again, thank you for that - but that's _it_. I don't even know your name!"

"Trunks Briefs," he told her with a smirk, and Serenity faintly noticed what she thought had been his belt unwind from his waist and being to wave behind him. The Saiyan tail she had heard so much about. He had a tail!

Wait a minute, she recognized that name!

"Trunks Briefs?" She whispered. "The guy in those martial arts competitions? The son of Bulma Briefs?"

He nodded as a predatory smirk spread on his features. Her mind reeled at that information. Not only was this guy Makoto's wet dream, but even timid Amy's! The guy before her was reputed to be incredibly strong, just as brilliant as his genius mother, and sexy as hell.

Damn it all if it wasn't completely true!

"Now that you know who and what I am, who and what are you?" He asked with a seductive purr in his voice.

"I'm not at liberty to share that with you," she answered. "Quite frankly I know about Saiyans, and I think that it's time I took my leave before things get more complicated."

"You won't make it running," he told her, and she knew with his speed that it was true. "The Pull means your mine, and I'm not about to lose you."

Serenity willed her bags away to her space pocket, her form starting to glow silver as the golden crescent moon appeared on her brow. "Who said anything about running?"

In a flash she was gone, leaving a rather stunned Saiyan in her absence.

8888888888

Serenity collapsed in her living room, sliding down to the carpet before just sprawling on her back. The events replayed in her head, and she let out a groan.

"Alright, what is it?" Luna's familiar voice wafted over to her from the couch.

"I'm in big trouble." Came the deadpan answer.

"Is there another youma?" Artemis asked.

"No," she answered. "A Saiyan."

"What?!"

8888888888

A roar sounded through Capsule Corps, causing the inhabitants to wonder what was going on. The door to the Gravity Room was blown in, and the Prince of the Saiyans looked up to find his son in an almost feral state.

"Brat, have you gone mad?" His father snapped.

Trunk's eyes landed on his sire, his features a bit contorted in a strange expression. "What is she?"

"Who, boy?" The ebony haired man questioned without fear. He son was getting more and more like him every day. He was secretly rather proud.

"My Mate." He answered. "She bares a crescent mark on her brow. I lost her, and need to find her."

The growled words gave the older man pause. It couldn't be...could it? "I suggest you control your beast and explain." The ruler of the remaining Saiyans demanded.

Half lost to his inner beast, he explained what had occurred just a few hours earlier. After his Mate had vanished on him, he began trying to search for her, but came up empty handed. That's when he came home, knowing his father had knowledge of other races that he did not.

Vegeta's arms were crossed over his chest as he listened to his offspring, more than just a tad surprised at what he was being told. He had heard glimpses from the news that Bulma watched about a woman who bore resemblance to the description, but that would mean that the Lunarians survived. Worse, that survivor was the legendary Sailor Cosmos.

His brat sure knew how to pick them.

The problem was he truly didn't have a way to offer assistance to his son.

Besides, even if he did, where would the fun in that be?

"Sounds like you need to get better at hunting, boy." His father's gruff voice told him. "If she is able to teleport, that means she has other powers as well. At least you did something right and found yourself a powerful Mate. My grandbrats will be more powerful than Kakkarot's!" Vegeta smirked proudly.

" _That's_ what you focus on?" Trunks snapped. "You don't know anything about a race with an upturned crescent moon on their foreheads?!"

"I do," Vegeta answered. "But they were wiped out about a thousand years ago. I did hear rumors that the Queen sent her daughter, the Princess, to Earth; but nothing has ever been proven." Vegeta couldn't help the small smirk that quirked the corner of his lips. His son was literally shaking with frustration. Whomever the woman was, he bet the next time his son found her, she would be thoroughly fucked until she couldn't move, and Marked more than once. "Why not try doing some research, brat." His father told him. "There's bound to have been someone who's seen her."

Trunks gave a growl at not getting what he wanted. Tail snapping furiously behind him, he left to go to his room. Sometimes, his father could be a world-class royal jackass.

8888888888

"Maybe you should leave the planet for a little while." Artemis suggested. "Go home to the Moon for some down time, or visit the Three Lights."

"That won't work, Artemis," Luna told her husband. "If the Saiyan really did feel the Pull for our princess, then nothing is going to keep him from her."

"So what, I just give up?" Serenity asked. "Because we felt this tingling in our tummy, I have no say? I just let him claim me cave-man style?"

"Well…." Artemis began.

"Men. Always so callous in how they explain these types of things," Luna hissed. With a huff, the black feline jumped onto her ward's lap, looking into Serenity's face. "The Saiyan didn't lie to you in how he explained the Pull; it really is like a soul mate." Luna explained. "They can only ever feel it for one being, for the creature that is their other half in every sense of the word."

"But they are such a brutish race!" Serenity explained. "How can someone like me be paired with someone so blood thirsty?"

"While Saiyans are hostile and destructive creatures, they are not that way with their Mates." Luna continued.

Artemis was clicking away at the computer, pulling up the races profile from the Lunar Mainframe. "When it comes to their Mates, the Saiyans are very protective. It's a bond that is far deeper than a human marriage would consist of; it literally bonds them together, their souls become one. The Saiyan male will provide and protect his Mate, being overly affectionate and loving."

"Well, that part sounds perfect." Serenity decided. "However, there's still the blood thirsty psychopath side that I am not fond of, or the fact that I don't have a choice."

"You know, it's not as bad as it seems." Artemis spoke up.

"What?" Both Serenity and Luna cried out in disbelief.

The white cat's ears pressed against his head. "Well," he began, "you've been so lonely lately. If this guy is meant to be your real soul mate, then doesn't this mean that everything you want is right there for you?"

Serenity's eyes were wide. She blinked.

Did it?

"While feeling the Pull protects her from his aggressive side," Luna commented, "that doesn't mean he will be a good King. How can he rule with her when all of the subjects will be terrified if they will live to see the sunrise?"

"Maybe he's one of the good ones?" Artemis added.

"There are no good ones," his wife commented with a shake of her head.

"Yes, there are." Artemis added, pulling up several new clips. "I've been keeping an eye on a few events that have been happening over the years. You said his name is Trunks Briefs?"

Serenity nodded, moving to get closer to the computer screen.

"Look here," the white cat commanded as he clicked play.

A news clip began, the reporter taking coverage around a large boulder. " _It's worse than we thought, folks._ " The female commented. " _The androids are beginning to overwhelm the powerful fighters that have come to our defense._ " In the footage of the background stood several men ranging in age and one of the younger ones had familiar lavender hair. " _The people all have strange abilities to shoot energy beams at the androids, but not much seems to be phasing the monsters. This seems like something more for Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, but no one knows where they are. Will our unknown heroes be able to save the day?_ " In the footage, a teenage Trunks and another ebony haired boy leapt into battle, moving almost too fast for her to see. " _We'll continue to bring you more coverage as we report Live._ "

"What?" Serenity whispered with wide eyes.

Luna watched with a thoughtful expression while Artemis explained. "Those fighters, I believe, are all Saiyan, but I can't be sure." He explained. "There have been strange energy readings for the last two decades, but nothing that had to do with the Negaverse, so I just kept a silent watch over it. If I am correct, and I think I am, then these Saiyans are different. They are here _protecting_ this planet. If the lavender haired male really is Trunks Briefs, than he is at least half human."

Luna and Serenity were silent. "I…" Serenity began, her words drifting off.

"…don't have to decide anything." Luna cut in. "The Pull will keep Trunks from forcing you into anything; he will not be able to hurt you, and cannot do anything without your permission. Their inner beast won't let them."

"Why don't you go take a nap," Artemis suggested. "If after you rested you still don't want to deal with this, you can take my earlier suggestion to leave."

Serenity nodded slowly. "Alright," she agreed, making her way back to her room. The husband and wife team turned to share a look as the Lunarian walked away. Despite everything they knew, they were still in the dark in a lot of ways.

"Do you know what makes me wonder?" Artemis asked as he thought of the princess of the thirtieth century.

"What?" Luna replied.

"Silver and lavender are a reasonable way to get to pink, as opposed to silver and black."

8888888888

"Fuck, Trunks!" Goten complained to the younger male. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you're trying to actually kill me!" His sparring opponent's response was to give a battle cry as the punches and kicks flew at incredible speeds. "You need to get laid," Goten continued, attempting to goad his friend into talking about what was upsetting him.

There was no doubt he was clearly upset.

"I'm trying!" Trunks snarled.

That was the last thing that his friend was expecting to hear. "You mean to tell me that the famous Trunks Briefs can't score?"

A punch landed on his cheekbone, sending the youngest Son member flying across the gravity room.

"What the hell?" Goten cried out, the right side of his face hurting more than he could imagine. When he looked over to his friend, he noticed Trunks' tail was flying around, and he had fangs bared.

Mentally, he repeated what his best friend just told him, still in disbelief.

"I need to find her," Trunks growled out.

"Who, man?" Goten asked, slowly standing up.

"My Mate," Trunks answered.

Goten snapped his head up to look at Trunks with wide eyes. "Dude, you felt the Pull? For real?"

Trunks gave a deep nod, his blonde hair bouncing as he did.

"Not wonder you're like this," Goten stated, suddenly understanding. "How could you not tell me? I thought I was your best friend? Wait," he paused. "Why do you need to find her? You mean she got away?"

An angry growl was his answer. Goten held up his hands defensively with an apologetic expression. Trunks closed his eyes for a moment, fighting his beast. It was getting harder and harder to remain calm; it was taking every ounce of control that he had to not rip this city apart until he found his silver haired goddess. He had hoped that sparring with his friend would help let off some steam, but it wasn't working. "She teleported away."

" _What_?" Goten exclaimed in a tone that was almost identical to his father. "She can teleport? So she's not human?" Trunks shook his head, and Goten took pity on his best friend. "You know," he said, tapping his chin with a finger. "My big brother is pretty good at tracking people. He _did_ figure out who Sailor Moon was, you know. Back when he was a dork and pretending to be Saiyaman, they teamed up a few times."

"Who is Sailor Moon?" Trunks asked.

Goten's eyes were wide. "You haven't heard of the babes in short skirts with magical powers? Man, have you been living under a rock?" Trunks shook his head. "Time for a Google search," Goten decided as he powered down from Super Saiyan.

Going upstairs to Trunks room, the ebony haired male took the seat at before the computer like he had done so many times before. Quickly typing in what he wanted into the search, he switched over to the images page.

"Stop!"

The deep commanding tone made the youngest Son jump in the seat slightly. "What?" He asked in confusion.

The once-again lavender haired male brought his face very close to the screen. "That's her!" He cried out. There she was, but she looked much younger. Her hair was also a pale blonde as opposed to silver, but there was no doubt it was her. And he wouldn't be forgetting the image of her in that uniform anytime soon! "What is Sailor Moon? Gohan knows her?"

Goten nodded, suddenly very fearful as a powerful growl made the room shudder.

"Call him." Came the gravelly voice that promised death if he didn't comply.

Goten didn't waste time pulling out his communicator to call his brother. He didn't want to be Gohan right now; he had tried for years to get his big brother to tell him who the Sexy Sailor Heroine was so he could get a date. But he never reverted to the physical beat-down that he was sure Trunks would use if Gohan didn't comply, either.

"Gohan? Hey… funny story…"

8888888888

"My answer is still no," Gohan remained adamant as he blocked his doorway. "It's not going to change just because you physically came to threaten me."

"She's my Mate," Trunks growled, his hands fisted tightly at his side. His beast was just below the surface, eager to get out and obtain answers.

"She's my friend, and I promised her confidentiality." Gohan remained calm on the outside, but on the inside he was beginning to get more than a little worried. The young man's energy was flaring all over the place like a lightning storm.

"I command you as your prince," Trunks used every ounce of regality he had learned from his father into his words. He was not going to be denied.

"Low blow," Gohan reprimanded. "My answer remains the same. She'd kill me."

"I would kill you first," Trunks hissed.

"I'm more scared of her," Gohan admitted without hesitation and with complete honesty.

Trunks smirked at this after his momentary shock. If his Mate was powerful enough to make the man before him more fearful of her than Trunks, then he had hit the jackpot after all. "I suggest you call her and tell her that I'm looking for her," Trunks demanded. "Otherwise, I might really kill you."

Gohan watched as Trunks skyrocketed into the air, and slammed his door. Turning to lean against the door, he slid down to the floor. Now that the moment had passed, his adrenaline wore off and he began to shake in terror. "Of all things…" Gohan moaned into his hands as he rubbed them over his face. "I need to call and warn her," he added. "Looks like I'm finally going to tell her the truth."

8888888888

Serenity slowly opened her eyes as her phone began ringing. Turning to look at her nightstand where the offending object lay, she found she still had another 30 minutes of sleep before her alarm would go off and she went on patrol.

With a groan of irritation, she flung an arm out to grab the phone. It took a few failed attempts, but she finally grabbed it. Practically dragging it to her ear, she didn't bother attempting to sound alert. "H'lo?" She mumbled.

"I hope I didn't wake you," a familiar voice sounded.

"Well," she smiled softly, somewhat waking up. "If it isn't my favorite Helmeted Hero," she teased. "What can I do you for?"

Gohan laughed on his end of the phone. It appeared he _had_ woken her up. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah, it has. I take it you need help with something?" Serenity asked. She had run into Saiyaman a few times back in the day, and had helped each other out a few times; developing a sibling-banter type of relationship. "You're not hurt and bleeding in a ditch somewhere again, are you?" She asked with a concerned tone.

"Nah," Gohan answered. "Actually, I called to see if we could meet up. I think there's something you need to know."

"Sure, when and where?" Serenity asked.

As they worked out the details, Gohan was none the wiser to his eavesdropper that heard every word.

8888888888

The docks were relatively abandoned this time of night, making it the perfect and rather cliché meeting place. It had been a really long time since Trunks had seen his mentor in the dorky outfit, and he almost laughed at the sight. Still, he wouldn't have anything get in his way. Before Gohan knew what was going on, he was knocked out. Trunks placed him behind a shipping container, and returned to the building rooftop in question, making sure to stay in the shadows.

He didn't have to wait long before she arrived. Trunks heard the change in the wind, and it took him several moments to realize that she had arrived on wings.

The purest white feathers adored massive wings on her back, stretched out as she landed in white heels on the rooftop. A white dress with gold accents replaced the uniform he had seen in the pictures, but damn it if he didn't want to rip it open and take her right there!

His little Mate looked around, holding a tall, elegant staff in her hands. He was further impressed when the wings melted away to be replaced with a regal cape that brushed the back of her ankles.

"Saiyaman?" Sailor Cosmos called out to the figure hidden in the shadows.

The figure moved slowly, the shadows melting away to reveal someone she wasn't expecting at all. "Hello, Mate."

Sailor Cosmos took a step back in surprise. "You!" She cried out, moving to hold her staff with both hands before her. "What are you doing here? What did you do to my friend?"

"He was my friend first," Trunks told her, stalking towards the silver haired woman. "…and currently taking a nap. He should have known better than to try to keep you from me."

Trunk was about to pounce, but found himself blown back by a silver beam of light. It didn't hurt, and he somehow knew it was meant as a warning.

She confirmed it when she spoke. "Stay where you are." Her tone was regal and controlled.

"The mark on your brow is different," Trunks pointed out. "Are you going to tell me who you are yet?"

Dark blue eyes narrowed. "I am Sailor Cosmos, Queen of the Moon and Stars, and Keeper of the Balance."

A deep chuckle sent a tingle down her spine. "My father was right. With you as my Mate, our brats are going to be the most powerful in the universe."

"I never agreed to Mate you!" Cosmos snapped, still holding her staff defensively before her.

"But you will," Trunks stated bluntly. "You felt it too," he told her, slowly stalking forward once more. "Neither of us can fight it, sweetheart. We were meant to be together. I bet you know it, too, and you're just scared. Am I right?"

She was silent for a moment. When she finally spoke, it was in a low tone and sounded more convincing than she felt. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"If you were, I would protect you. I would destroy anything that frightened you, or dared to harm you." His words were a purr as he came within a meter of her form, and she moved the top of her staff to brush against his chest. He smirked at her actions. Looking into her eyes, they both felt the Pull again. "Fighting it only makes it worse." He warned.

"At least I'm making my own decisions." Cosmos answered. "It just can't be possible for me to be destined for a Saiyan."

"Don't sell me so short, sweetheart." Trunks purred as his eyes gleamed, his tail once more swaying behind him. "You're not the only royal on this roof. I happen to be the son of Vegeta, and the Prince of Saiyans."

He delighted in the way that her eyes widened and she stuttered. "Prince?" Her knees were shaking as she felt her body heat rise. The way this drop-dead, sinfully sexy male was looking at her was doing all sorts of murder on her self control.

He nodded. "Yes."

So he would be trained to handle the crown of a king after all, Cosmos thought. Swell. He was still the prince of a race who instilled fear across the universe, and she tried to avoid bloodshed at all costs. "No." She told him, her staff not wavering in keeping him at a distance from her form.

With a speed she had trouble keeping up with, the lavender haired muscle man was suddenly behind her, pressing his body along hers. His right arm wrapped under her right shoulder, his hand coming to the back of her neck. It caused her back to arch slightly, and for her to lose her grip on her staff. His left arm was at her waist, his hand catching the staff as it fell and he pressed her completely against his form. Sailor Cosmos gasped in surprise and slightly in desire - maybe it was the warrior in her, but she was finding his physical dominance a huge turn on.

Trunk purred as he felt her curves against him, molded perfectly along his own. "What makes you think we have a choice?" He whispered hotly in her left ear, his lip barely touching her flesh. She shuddered against her will, and he was pleased to see the goose bumps that ran along her bare arms. Still holding her staff, he brought his left arm up to wrap around the front of her form as his lips ascended on her neck, and his tail snaked around to wrap around her bare thigh. Out of reflex her left hand fell on his muscled forearm as if keeping it there, tilting her head slightly to allow him more room.

Did he ask her a question? Cosmos couldn't remember as the tip his tail slowly teased her inner thigh just under the hem of the sailor skirt. It just waved back and forth in a small path, but it was so intimate that she felt herself heat up, and the patch of her leotard was definitely damp with proof of her arousal. Traitorous body...

The scent of her state had the Saiyan giving a grunt of approval, his teeth gently scraping along the flesh of her neck. Sailor Cosmos couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat, nor did she miss the massive erection that was pressed up into her ass. That was strangely arousing as well.

"Like I said," Trunks growled out softly. "Fighting it makes it worse."

The whole situation was incredibly intimate, and probably not the thing to be doing in public. None of that factored into her mind, however, until a loud crashing sound came from the docks a building over. Sailor Cosmos gasped, snapping out of the haze just enough to gain control. "Let me go," she stated. She meant for her tone to be more convincing, but it came out a pathetic plead instead.

"Never," came the answer as his placed a decent bite on her just where her neck met her shoulder. It would be where he would Mark her, and the pressure caused his female to give a hard shudder of pleasure in his arms. "You're mine, and I will never let you go."

The proclamation had the walls around her heart melting, but she still needed to stand her ground. "Trunks, please..." she whispered.

A grunt of frustration rumbled from his chest, and Trunks relented only slightly. He placed a lingering kiss on her neck before pulling away, loosening his hold on her form. He spun her in his arms so that they were now facing one another, his eyes flashing as he fought for control. "What, woman?" He asked, sounding a bit too much like his father than he preferred.

That helped to clear more of the haze from Cosmo's mind as she frowned at him. "See, that's what I'm talking about." She told him sternly. "You don't even know my name, and here you are molesting me on a rooftop at the docks!"

"Well, if you hadn't teleported away so quickly last time, you could have told me." He smirked. "After all, I had introduced myself. It was very rude of you to not tell me who you are."

Her lips parted to lecture him, but they shut again as the wrinkle between her brows furrowed for a moment. Damn it, he was right. "It was teleport away or be kidnapped."

Trunks gave a shrug, but the look on his face clearly showed that he wasn't going to refute it. "It would have been _pleasurable_." He commented, his voice taking on a husky tone.

She shivered again, making Trunk's smirk grow. "So," he continued. "Are you going to tell me your name, or do I have to call you by your vigilante title?"

She huffed, moving to push against his chest to get away. It was like trying to move a mountain; there was no way that was going to work without blasting him, and he knew it. "Serenity." She finally relented.

Trunks smirked. It was fitting for her. "And what race are you, _Serenity_?"

Was it just her, or was that tone slightly condescending? " Lunarian."

Trunks blinked in surprise, clearly not expecting that answer. "Well, that explains your mark..." He softly spoke. "So the legend of the Queen sending you to Earth is true, then?"

Sailor Cosmos tilted her head to the side. "How do you know that?"

Trunks gave a shrug. "My father mentioned it." He offered. "So," Trunk tightened his hold on her once more, her body flush against his muscled chest and abs. "Since I finally have you talking, how about going somewhere a bit more comfortable to get to know one another better?"

She frowned. "We're so not having sex right now."

That was clearly the _wrong_ choice of words, if his expression was any clue. "That wasn't what I meant, but we can try later." He told her in a laughing tone. "I meant to talk, maybe get something to eat? My treat."

 _That_ was clearly the _right_ thing to say. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and the Saiyan could practically feel her body humming in anticipation. Yes, she was definitely his type of woman. "That's more like it." She told him as her body glowed silver. In a flash she was standing before Trunks as she had appeared in the alley, wearing casual clothing. It didn't make her look any less appetizing, though, especially since she was in the mood for food. "Where are we going?"

Serenity gave a small shriek as Trunks scooped her up in his arms, cradling her to his chest as he slowly rose off the roof. "It's a surprise. Hold on." He warned her just before he took off like a shot.

The Lunarian wrapped her arms around his neck, surprised at his actions for all of a moment. Her wide eyes quickly took on an eagerly glean as she let out a laugh.

Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad situation after all.

8888888888

"...a double bacon cheeseburger with a large side of fries, an order of mozzarella sticks with extra red sauce, a large pepperoni pizza, oh! And a large, extra thick chocolate shake!" Serenity smiled innocently up at the waiter after reading off her selections.

The waiter looked horrified.

Trunks looked pleased. "I'll have the same." He added with a nod.

The waiter nodded and left, and Serenity turned confused eyes to her date. "You're not going to comment about how fat I'll get? Or tell me to slow down?"

This caused a hearty laugh from her counterpart. "Not a chance!" He told her. "You eat like a Saiyan! Frankly, I find it attractive as hell." He told her. "Order away. I'm rich, and to be honest it would make me the happiest man around to feed you to your heart's content."

Serenity blushed at his words. That's right, didn't Luna and Artemis tell her that he would do his best to prove he could provide for her? It would go to reason that feeding would go in that category. Wow, he was nothing like her ex-boyfriend. Mamoru would always complain, either about how much she ate or what it would cost. Their predicament was really looking up after all; he was already treating her way better, and she couldn't deny the attraction between them. Maybe he really was destined to be her other half?

"So," Serenity began, fidgeting slightly under his gaze before slowly lifting her eyes to his face.

Trunks waited for her eyes to meet his, and both of them felt the Pull again. "So," he immitated just before he smirked. "I fully plan on seducing you in every way possible."

The blush on her cheeks spread down her neck to her chest. " _Trunks_!" She whispered harshly.

He gave a laugh, but didn't refute his claim. "I'm just stating the truth." He told her with a wink. "We're meant to be, but clearly you want to take things slow. So _Serenity_ ," he leaned forward on his muscled arms. Serenity didn't miss the faint sigh of several envious females seated a few tables away. "We'll take it slow. I'll seduce you in every sense of the word in every form; mentally, emotionally, and especially _physically._ "

His words prompted her mind to pull up their previous encounter on the roof, which unknowingly made her scent change. The added spice in her scent pleased the Saiyan, who's smirk only broadened. "Therefore," Trunks continued, "if getting you comfortable to the fact that you are my Mate involves showering you with food, please tell me any time you desire it."

The blush was still prominent on her face as she mumbled her reply while looking away from his heated gaze. "With talk like that, it might not take you long at all."

She didn't mean for him to hear, but he did. "Good," he told her, immensely enjoying the color on her cheeks. The arrival of all of their food interrupted them, but he didn't mind at all. If anything, the look of sheer delight across her features at the sight of the feast had his inner beast giving off a pleased rumble. With eager affection she began to eat, very much reminding him of a Saiyan as she packed it all away in her slim form. It must have been as true for her as it was for Saiyans; their bodies maintained their fit forms because they burned the calories fighting. Giving up all hope on his raging erection going away, as her actions only fueled it, he began to eat his own food instead.

Every pair of eyes in the restaurant was riveted on them in disbelief.

8888888888

Thoroughly sated with copious amounts of food made for one very happy Lunarian. So happy, in fact, that as they walked out of the diner she had her hands wrapped around a very muscular arm, clinging to it as she cheerily chirped about how wonderful the food was.

For his part, Trunk was practically puffing out with male pride as he looked down at the slender female, who clearly had no idea she was all but hugging his arm to her chest. His inner beast was soothed at the content glow around her, proud to have sufficiently proven he could provide for her.

They walked down the sidewalk, with no destination in mind, as they easily conversed about anything that happened to come up. Naturally, Serenity's innate curiosity got a hold of her, and she couldn't help asking about the other Saiyan's.

"Actually," Trunks explained to her, "There are only two full blooded Saiyans here on Earth: my dad, and Goku. The rest of us are half human."

"Oh," Serenity breathed. "So Artemis was right."

A lavender eyebrow arched. "Who?"

"My cat." Serenity responded.

Her response was so nonchalant that Trunks was taken back. "Your cat told you?" He deadpanned.

It was her turn to arch a brow in question. "We're aliens, and you're questioning if a cat can talk?"

"Point." He admitted.

"Are there any others?" Serenity asked.

"Other what?" Trunks wanted to know.

"Aliens." She answered. "I've seen some footage of your fights." She admitted.

"Looking me up, huh?" He asked with a grin. She blushed. "I did, too." Trunks admitted, enjoying how her blush darkened. "Yes, there are a few others. For example, Piccolo is a Namek."

"Namek," Serenity stated slowly as the species processed in her head. "A telepathic race of green humanoids with antennas, and the capability to regenerate. They are capable warriors, with the innate ability to sense another being's power levels as well as their intentions from their heart. They created the Dragon Balls."

Trunks eyes were wide as he looked down at her. "How do you know that?"

She grinned up at him proudly. "I told you, I am Sailor Cosmos. How can I take care of the entire universe if I don't know about its inhabitants?" She winked. "I'm not sure how it works, but it's like the information is in my mind. I can even speak any language, once exposed to it. Magic."

The genius inside of him was buzzing, and he felt the need to see it for himself. "Lehet megérteni, amit mondok?"

Serenity tilted her head slightly as she answered him. "Persze." She answered, wondering why he was asking if she could understand him. "Miért kérdezed?"

Trunks smirked. "I asked because I was speaking in Saiyan. I wanted to see for myself."

Serenity huffed. "Fine, don't believe me." She told him while turning her attention away; however, she was still holding onto his arm.

Trunks smirked and leaned down close to her ear. "Hearing you speak Saiyan was one of the sexiest things I've ever heard." He admitted. It was the honest truth.

The blush that glowed along her cheeks had him smiling, and the look she sent him from the corner of her eyes told him that she was no longer upset. "That's not fair." She pointed out with a slight pout.

Trunks let out another laugh. "You know," he spoke. "We aren't that far from Capsule Corps." Something in him was delighted at the sparkle in her eyes at his revelation. "How would you like to meet my parents?"

Suddenly the sparkle disappeared. "Meet your parents?" She asked. "I don't think… I mean…" She took a deep breath. "Somehow this turned into a date… that part is still fuzzy… don't you think it's a little too soon?" She asked him. To be honest, she found she was enjoying herself, and didn't want to end that impromptu date so soon.

Her nervousness was apparent, and it unsettled the warrior. Moving them over to the side of a building to refrain from blocking sidewalk traffic, he turned her to face him. Lifting his free hand to cup her cheek, he let his calloused thumb stroke her pale skin. "They will be more thrilled that you can imagine. Besides," he added. "There should be a whole bunch of people coming over soon anyway. My mom enjoys having everyone over once a month or so for a big cookout."

Food? "Alright," She agreed. "I guess I'll have to meet them some time?"

Trunks smiled. "That's my girl."

Something about how he spoke those words had her melting. Giving another stroke of his thumb, he was pleased when she leaned slightly in to his touch. Taking a half a step closer so he could press his body against hers, he slowly leaned his face down.

Serenity felt her heart race at the realization that he was going to kiss her. Gently shifting to her toes, she came the last little way to meet his lips in a kiss as their eyes closed.

Fireworks exploded. They were everywhere; behind their eyes blinding them with white lights, sending shocks down their body, tingles along their skin, and heat through their veins. It was truly electrifying. Serenity moaned, and Trunks took it as a sign to press deeper. His lips slanted over hers as his arms moved around her waist. Her own arms slid up his ridiculously chiseled chest to his neck. One of her hands slid into his hair, her fingers curling and letting her nails gently scrape the back of his neck. Trunks groaned in pleasure at the sensation as his arms tightened around her, pressing their bodies tight. It was enough to just barely lift her off the ground, using him for support.

Serenity didn't mind at all, finding she was actually exhilarated. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth before nipping it gently, both of them completely at the mercy of their hormones as they enjoyed the sensation.

A whistle broke their kiss, Trunks sending a sinister glare at the male offender, and adding a growl once he realized said male was staring at his Mate. The stranger quickly took off, and Trunks turned his attention back once more to his prize. She was in a slight daze. He couldn't help but let out an affectionate chuckle. "See what you do to me?" He whispered softly, resting his forehead against her own.

She didn't need to see it, she could _feel it._ Said _it_ was very long and hard, and it was pressing against her stomach. This, of course, did nothing to assuage her desire, instead only fueling it. The plots of too many romance novels flew through her head and just what she could do with _it_. Was everything about this man in bulging proportion?

"Come on," he told her with husky words. "Let's go. We're almost there."

"…okay," she answered in a whisper as he slowly let her step back. However, this time he kept one arm wrapped around her waist. She didn't argue, instead pressing herself into his side as they began to once more walk down the side walk. She couldn't help but feel like she fit against his form perfectly, and she felt safe. For once, she felt like she didn't have to protect, but be protected.

More of her doubts were washing away.

It was pretty obvious when they had arrived at their destination; Capsule Corp was the largest building around by far. It was housed on an equally impressive piece of property with a few smaller buildings spaced around, and an impressive wall with security. However, with Trunks as her escort, they didn't have any trouble accessing the property where she was then ushered inside.

"Mom! Dad!" Trunks bellowed out.

A blue haired woman dropped an empty metal pot to the floor. Was she seeing things? Did her son just walk in the door with a frighteningly beautiful young woman? "Trunks?"

"Hey mom!" The lavender haired muscle man greeted with a bright smile. "I have someone I want you to meet." His mother walked over with wide eyes, and Trunks' smile never wavered. "Mom, this is Serenity, my Mate. Serenity, this is my mom: Bulma Briefs."

Serenity stepped out of his embrace to offer a small bow to the aqua haired genius that her friend Ami had so admired. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Briefs."

The air was whooshed out of her lungs as said woman wrapped the Lunarian in a tight hug, squeezing as she gave out a squeal. "Call me 'mom'! My goodness, you're gorgeous! My little baby boy finally found his match. I'm going to have the most beautiful grandbabies in the whole world! I can't wait to brag to..."

Serenity was having trouble getting her lungs to suck in oxygen, and Trunks placed a hand on his mother's shoulder. "Mom! She needs to breathe!"

Bulma blushed as she stepped back, placing her hands on the silver-haired woman's shoulder. "Oh, so sorry, dear. I just got so excited!" The older woman smiled brightly. "Welcome to the family! It's so nice to finally have a girl around here!"

Serenity smiled slightly. Bulma reminded her of a mix of Mina and Ami put into one, and the Moon Monarch found herself relaxing in her company. "Thank you," she spoke, fighting not to correct the older woman that she was technically not family.

"You're so darling. You're staying for the picnic, yes? It will give you a change to meet everyone." Bulma smiled. "So tell me, dear," Bulma added when Serenity nodded her agreement, looping her arm with the younger woman and leading her away from her son. Trunks followed, not wishing to be far from his Mate. "Am I correct in assuming that you know all about my son's heritage?"

Dark blue eyes sparkled. "You can say that."

Bulma laughed. "Well, something tells me that you'll be able to handle yourself. Trunks is much easier than his father. I tell you, I don't know how I put up with that man sometimes!"

"Woman," a deep voice growled from the hallway, making its imposing way to meet them. "What falseness are you sputtering about?"

Bulma huffed. "Is that any way to make an impression on our company?" She scowled at her own Mate.

Dark eyes landed on the silver haired woman who was standing next to his Mate, noticing how his son moved to stand behind her protectively. His eyes narrowed, and he noticed the change in her posture. The silver haired woman stiffened in response to his gaze.

Something about this man screamed danger, and not in the same way that Trunks' aura had. This man had a dark history, and he wore it like a cloak. He looked eerily familiar; the Saiyan's must have strong genetics as well, because she could recall an image of the ruling Saiyan family from when she lived on the Moon. This man definitely was from that bloodline. His voice bought her focus back to the conversation. "So, you found her."

Serenity's tone was regal in reply. "You must be King Vegeta."

The male crossed his arms over his chest as he analyzed her. He couldn't pick up a reading on her energy at all, but he knew without a doubt that she wasn't human. He could tell by her appearance alone exactly who she was. "Princess." Vegeta then turned to his son. "Good job, brat." He told his offspring. "She'll bring great honor to our house. I can't wait to rub this in Kakkarot's face."

 _She would do more than that_ , Trunks thought as he went up to the slightly confused Lunarian. Placing his hands on her hips, he lifted her and spun her around. He was filled with pride, both for her and himself. His father had never been so nice to him before, let alone praised him!

Bulma blinked in confusion. "Someone mind explaining to the 'lowly' human what is going on?"

Serenity laughed as she was spun in the air, and was cut off as Trunks sealed her lips with a kiss. Everything else was instantly forgotten as the two of them lost themselves in the kiss, leaving Vegeta to explain to his Mate. "Trunks managed to find not only a princess to keep the royal blood strong, but his Mate is also a powerful warrior."

"She's a princess?" Bulma asked with wide eyes.

The pair in question pulled apart, though Trunks left his arms wrapped around her. Serenity turned to his mother with a sheepish smile. "I supposed, given the company, I should introduce myself properly. I am Princess Serenity, the last Lunarian. I am also known as Sailor Cosmos, the Queen of the Stars and Guardian of the Balance."

Bulma seemed to process this information rather well. "You know, I get really envious sometimes when I find myself surrounded by people with magical powers and abilities, and I'm stuck like this."

Her Mate grunted, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. "Don't be stupid, Mate." He told her.

A new voice sounded from the hall. "What's going on?"

Four pairs of eyes turned to a younger version of Bulma. "Bra," her mother smiled. "Come meet your new sister!"

8888888888

Bra Briefs has been ecstatic to discover she would be getting a sister. Shortly after her arrival, the rest of the Z warriors began to arrive as well. Vegeta wasted no time in bragging to his sparring partner about the turn of events, and Serenity quickly found herself the center of attention, and very overwhelmed.

Thankfully, Trunks understood how overpowering it could be, and he made sure to stay by her side the entire time. Serenity soon found herself having a blast; there were so many different personalities in the group that she couldn't help by enjoy it. There had only been one time there was almost an indent, and it was because Trunks' best friend, Goten, had made a slightly inappropriate comment towards her appearance that almost set Trunks off in a jealous rage. She had thankfully been able to divert Trunks from possibly killing his best friend.

It was at this point when Gohan, still dressed as Saiyaman while holding his helmet, had arrived on the scene. He was livid, to say the least, and stomped right up to his assailant. "Trunks, what the hell?"

ChiChi scowled, grabbing her son's ear. "Watch your language! I raised you better than that."

Gohan winced. "Sorry mom." He said, waiving the woman off before turning furious eyes once more to the lavender haired male. "You totally knocked me out! You better not have hurt…Sailor… Cosmos?" His words slowed as he eyes the female in his friend's embrace; taking note of the similarities to the woman he had, on occasion, fought alongside.

Serenity smiled. "Hello, Saiyaman!" She gave a playful wink. "I probably should have pieced that one together… not the most subtle name…"

Gohan had the decency to blush. "Heh… you can call me Gohan…" He then turned back to Trunks, who was smirked proudly. "You! That was low!"

Trunks gave a shrug. "I warned you not to get in my way." It was more than obvious that he had no remorse for his actions whatsoever.

Gohan opened his mouth again, but the words were lost. He closed it, and opened it again, and closed it again. Finally, he gave a huff before giving up and moved to find his wife in the crowd.

Serenity gave laugh, causing Trunks to look down at her. "What?"

Sparkling blue eyes looked up at him. "I couldn't help thinking that he looked like a fish when he did that…"

It was now his turn to laugh.

8888888888

Serenity couldn't remember how she got to this point, but she didn't care. Trunks gave a moan as his lips caressed hers, lifting her up by her waist. Her legs wrapped around his hips in reflex as he pressed her against the wall, this time both of them moaning in unison. How did they end up here again?

Oh, right.

After the bbq, where Serenity had been warmly welcomed after they witnessed her feeding ritual, Trunks had insisted he escort her home. She didn't even argue; she wanted to have some alone time with him again. She was beginning to give into this Pull; from what she had seen, he really was perfect. Maybe there was something to it after all. She was lonely. She wanted what she had always dreamed of: her own prince charming that could protect her and cherish her. Here he was, making her blood boil as he sinfully set her body on fire.

Who was she to argue with the Pull?

When they had arrived at her home, she hadn't wanted to be separated from him just yet, and had invited him in. Her advisors were nowhere to be found, and she had asked him if there was anything he wanted.

She should have worded it better, honestly.

Her hands quickly slid into his hair, removing the hair tie so his lavender lengths were loose. She moaned at the feel of the strands between her fingers, her nails scrapping his scalp. Trunks let out a groan as he pumped his hips, grinding his clothed erection to her core. His little Lunarian threw her head back, exposing her neck as she let out a moan, and he took the advantage.

His lips and teeth traveled along her pale skin, his beast shouting at him to bite and claim what was his. When Serenity's hands slid down his neck to grip his muscled shoulders in encouragement, he purred and repeated his earlier action. She gave another soft cry of pleasure, and her thighs tightened around him. He growled lowly, letting his Mate know his approval of her reaction.

The primal need inside of her snapped, and Serenity let her right hand fist in the hair at the back of his head, tilting it back. She then decided to take her turn assaulting him, pressing her lips to his own as she moaned in her throat. His growling increased, as did the pleasure against that sweet spot between her thighs.

Trunks pulled back from her lips. "Enyém," he cried out possessively.

Her magic translated the claim of 'mine', and she found no resistance. "A tiéd," Serenity agreed without hesitation before her lips were once more claimed.

The Saiyan Prince pushed off the wall, holding his Mate to him without breaking away. He continued his assault on her body as he made his way through her home, easily finding her room and dropping her on the bed. He pounced on her before she could react, pressing his hard body along her curves.

"A társam," he told her, leaning back to remove his jacket and then pull his shirt over his head, tossing the items to the floor. The Lunarian couldn't help by be turned on by his possessive nature. It made her feel wanted, desired. Hearing him call her his Mate in Saiyan made her heart melt a little.

Serenity practically licked her lips at the bare muscled torso of the male before her. "A társad," she replied as he moved over her form once more.

He froze above her in shock. Not because of the use of his native language, but what she said. She had not yet called herself his Mate, and he turned his blue eyes to meet her own. At the look in her eyes added with the sensations from the Pull, he let out a roar before sinking his teeth into her collarbone.

Serenity's orgasm ripped through her as she cried out her pleasure, her body arching up to his. She didn't hear the ripping of fabric as his hands worked to quickly make them both bare, flesh moving along flesh.

It was a long, blissful night.

8888888888

Serenity let out a moan as the sunlight filtered through the window, landing right on her face to force her from her perfect dream.

Though if it was a dream, why was she so sore and yet strangely relaxed?

"It wasn't a dream, Mate." Came a deep timber from behind her.

Wide blue eyes snapped open, coming face to face with the proud gleam of Trunks Briefs, bed head and all.

"Good morning," he added, taking her hand that had been resting by her chest, and bringing it to his lips for to place a kiss on her knuckles.

"I can feel you," she whispered in awe. "You're… are you in my head?" She asked.

Trunk gave a small nod. "It's part of the bond. Now that we are Mates, we are able to communicate telepathically. It ensures we remain deeply connected and better assists with familiarity."

"So," Serenity slowly processed, "what you are telling me is what normally happens when Saiyans feel the Pull is they fuck first, and get to know each other later?"

Trunks let out a chuckle. "Well, since Saiyans know about the Pull, yes." He smirked. "Though I did enjoy spending time with you, and I forever will." He told her honestly, and she could sense that through the bond. "If it helped you be more open to us, then I would have waited even longer. I meant what I said about seducing you. I still plan on it, too."

Serenity blushed. "Really?"

Trunks pulled her flush against him so that they were nose to nose, her hands resting on his chest. "Only the best for my princess." He sealed the promise with a kiss.

They pulled away slowly, and the Lunarian looked at him shyly. "Can we start with breakfast? I'm starving…" She admitted just before her stomach let its own protest be known.

Trunks let out a billowed laughed. "That's my girl."

She was really starting to like the sound of that.

8888888888

 **Translations:**

"Lehet megérteni, amit mondok?" – Can you understand what I'm saying?

"Persze." "Miért kérdezed?" – Of course, why do you ask?

"Enyém." – Mine.

"A tiéd." – Yours.

"A társam." - My Mate.

"A társad." – Your Mate.

OK, I think I'm going to leave this here. What do you think? Like it, or hate it? A possible sequel? Who knows!  
This is my first Sere/Trunks, so let me know what you think! I KNOW I don't hold a candle to MegaKat, my darling dear friend who totally owns the SM/DBZ genre, but I hope it was at least good! Haha.

Thank you all, and don't forget to read the note at the top and check out my published works!

~ _Sandreline_


End file.
